


[迦(狂)周]野天鹅

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 如题是安徒生《野天鹅》童话pa，尽管变成了印度背景2.4捏他注意
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

> “…不过要记住，从你开始工作的那个时刻起，一直到你完成的时候止，即使这全部工作需要一年的时间，你也不可以说一句话。你说出一个字，就会像一把锋利的短剑刺进你哥哥的心里一样。他们的生命是悬在你的舌尖上的。请记住这一点。”
> 
> 于是仙女让她把荨麻摸了一下。它像燃烧的火，艾丽莎一接触到它就醒了。

> 就连皇帝都受到了幻象的控制。后妃们像是鬼魂那样在宫中游荡，拉其普特和土耳其妃嫔仿佛在捉迷藏。这些后妃中有一位其实并不存在，她是阿克巴想象出来的妻子，这就像小孩子想象出自己的玩伴一样。尽管皇帝有很多活生生的游荡着的后妃，但他认为那幻象才是真正的皇后，那位并不存在的新娘是确有其人的。
> 
> ……他驰骋疆场与敌人厮杀时，她站在潘奇·马哈尔陵顶层的小穹顶下朝天边张望，希望能看见能够使她成为真实存在的他回来。

阿夏探头看了看“阿周那”描出来的刺绣样子：“这是什么鸟？”

“阿周那”一天不说话，鸟的真身就一天不得而知。阿夏父女农闲时照着白羽毛、长脖子、黑脚掌按图索骥，拉克希米也会伸出援手，先后给他抓来好几只大鹅（养在他们家院子里），一对雁（开春时飞走了），一只鹭鸶（在“阿周那”屋顶上筑了个越冬的巢），一笼鱼鹰（送给拉克希米的领民）。每次“阿周那”都摇摇头，重新投入他没完没了的苦工，反而是迦尔纳安慰他们：“总有一天会找到的。”

他一定知道“阿周那”在画哪种鸟。为何他能说得如此斩钉截铁呢？明明“阿周那”也拒绝和他说话。

他来历成谜，能听会画，原本并不是哑巴。迦尔纳从山脚下捡到他，把他撂到后鞍上带回自己小时候的家，才给他起名“阿周那”。

“阿周那”生得肤色黝黑，透出一股青灰，和黑天诞辰上那尊吹笛的神像有几分肖似。这个雪山下的小村找不到能朗诵薄伽梵歌的文化人，更遑论全本摩诃婆罗多，但人们仍会数着日子，向各位大神献上供奉。村里唯一一个织布工搬到城里去了，妇女们张罗祭典时，偶尔发现“阿周那”在织一件衬衫。

迦尔纳把他安置到最高的小楼上，又麻烦阿加伊几个男人帮忙，把织机和麻线一起搬上去。平时他依靠自己的手艺过活，缝补阿夏撕破的莎丽，描布样子，替神像裁制小小的新衣，以此偿还村人照顾他的劳役。倘若买染料和生荨麻的钱哪里短了，迦尔纳下一趟回来时总会不问缘由付清的。

但阿夏几乎没见过“阿周那”吃饭喝水。迦尔纳仿佛摘走一颗燃烧成灰的白色星星，挂到了自己房梁上。他始终在画、染、绣、编、裁着什么东西，就连坐在阁楼窗边眺望院子时也捻着一束荨麻，将茎干从两头剥开，抽出麻丝，接驳成线，卷线成茧，到了放晴的日子，再把成捆麻线浸进石灰水里泡软，绷到竹棚上及时晾干备用。他难得离开织机，老爱盯着院子，凝视一成不变的景色。

村子周围从不缺颜色鲜艳的鸟儿。孔雀飞落下来，昂首阔步，与鸡群争食阿夏撒下的碎糠。鹦鹉三五成群栖息在林间，大清早就开始吵吵嚷嚷。迦尔纳也会带来各种说不出名目的羽毛，他说过：“…我不再养活物了。祂们不适合这里。”

阿夏相信迦尔纳其实是位国王。他跟拉克希米一样骑着高头大马，回村时施舍给任何一个开口请求的人，从不费心数数花出去多少枚卢比。何况他那样英俊，又有一副好心肠，像是从画里走下来的人。

阿加伊面朝墙上被熏黑的象头神神龛灌下一碗米汤，扒着粘在碗底的几粒芝麻：“他曾是车把式的儿子，现在在宫里服侍苏丹，替他打仗，所以隔几个月才能挤空回来一次。”

“我没见过别的王公。或者说苏丹。迦尔纳不能当我们的国王吗？他可以成天穿金戴银，跟长老们坐在一起，吸着水烟什么都不干，只有操办节日能让他们眉毛皱上一皱。”

“要是毗湿奴乐意，一粒米上可以挤进一百万个王公。”父亲放弃纠正她的想法，“当然，我们村有人在军队当差，年头已经好过不少了。”

阿夏没搞懂他的后半句话，她满门心思飞到了另一个地方。迦尔纳是国王！她准备拿箱子里最漂亮的娃娃饰演他，再打开母亲陪嫁的首饰匣，用她的耳环和手镯打扮一个足以住到宫里的娃娃。

可是国王除了布施穷人和吸水烟，总该干些别的事情散心。她把枕头被子堆成高低起伏的山峦，抱来蓝色莎丽，铺出小溪与大河，国王娃娃骑着她的手当马，威风凛凛巡视着他的领土。他纵马跃过湍急山涧，步入幽暗的芒果林，然后发现了……倒在地上的“阿周那”？

她心跳得好快，而且有些慌张，隐约察觉到自己撞破了迦尔纳的秘密。他肯定乐意伸手拯救一个陌生人，但为什么他要把“阿周那”就此藏起来？

她见过他剪下“阿周那”一角紫色旧衣，捎给相熟的吉娜可，拜托她打听他的身世。商队同样送来一封信，阿夏不识字，看不懂吉娜可的答复，只知道“阿周那”从此足不出户，一心一意守着他的织机。

“如果你哪天回心转意，决心烧掉所有天衣，就随我走吧。去谁也找不到我们的国家。”

迦尔纳每次离乡都会特地绕路，来到“阿周那”楼下。他牵着两匹马，其中一匹的皮毛几乎是蓝色的，鞍鞯比他的坐骑还要华丽，鞍边挂着箭袋与一张漆成白色的长弓。“阿周那”没点灯，阁楼上一片漆黑，一只手拉开长帘，抛下一张画，画着一群无名怪鸟飞越雷云低垂的大海。

迦尔纳转身就走了，没有多说一句话。下次他又给“阿周那”带来赭石，牛黄，女人染指甲的藏红花和点吉祥痣的朱砂，研碎的孔雀石，一整块远道而来的青金矿。

原来他在为“阿周那”找颜料吗？


	2. Chapter 2

> 他将是那个筛下碎石、探究过去形状的人。他将是那个宣称这一切意义的人。那是一种召唤，也是一种命运。
> 
> 他闭上了眼睛，将前额埋到了握成拳头的双手之中，召唤着自己仅剩的知识与技巧。在黑暗中，他跪倒在她的身边，把她残破的碎片一点一点重新组合起来。

“阿周那”偏爱蓝色，每趟画画织布至少能用掉一大瓮靛蓝。阿夏有次把母亲的旧头巾偷出来送到他那里，想请他翻新，探头一看，以为自己闯进了月光下的蕉林。

迦尔纳特地从商队订了一车青花大瓮，供“阿周那”盛染料。她屏住呼吸，步入这片深深浅浅的蓝色，蓝孔雀栖息于芭蕉梢头，睡莲荡漾在月白色的星河中，青金石皮肤的神明衣纹如水，拈花微笑，施施然离开沉没的城池。

为免新染的布日晒褪色，阁楼上始终帷幕低垂，门户紧闭，几乎失去昼夜之分。“阿周那”席地而卧，从不睡床，也没为自己织过一床被子。在满地呼吸着、毛羽飞动、涟漪摇曳的天青、石绿、钴蓝包围中，他宛如一头受伤落单的野兽，那头未梳未编的长发白得更加刺眼。

显然他也睡得跟野兽一样浅。阿夏抱着头巾，不由得往后退了一步，眼花缭乱、四顾茫然之间，“阿周那”已穿过堆堆绣浪，堵在她面前。她登时吓得打了个嗝，抖抖索索交出头巾，结巴着说：“我妈妈留、留下的……呃……”

他眼神冰冷，以目催促她讲下去，却毫无恶意。阁楼出奇的冷，没有那个织布工搬走前村里常能闻到的草木灰刺鼻味道，也没有一丝人气。她搓着手臂上的疙瘩，破圈子破摔说完了：“我妈妈的遗物成色很旧了又被老鼠咬得不成样子要是您能发发慈悲……”

他翻过布面，熟稔地检视头巾褪色的边角、绽裂的针脚，点了点头，遁回织坊深处，不再理睬她。她大气不敢出，牢记父亲对付老虎的教训，直盯着他的背影，一步步往后倒退，总算够着了楼梯口，才慌忙下楼转身逃走了。

于是，下一次是红色。迦尔纳再次到村长家的露台探望“阿周那”，带来各一盒猩红与茜红，精心盛在掐丝珐琅颜料盒里。除了两种崭新的红，他还送了“阿周那”一副珠母与玳瑁错色镶嵌的象棋，祖母绿眼睛的泥金小蛇衔着拇指大的钻石，盘在水烟筒上，翡翠碗，象牙梳，釉色明亮的玫瑰香精瓶。

阿夏替父亲上村长家送柴，远远望过他们一眼。两人默默无言，隔着一张棋盘的距离坐着，丝毫不像朋友，反而像多年未见关系生疏的亲戚。母亲去世之后，舅舅每次在集市上不幸碰见他们父女，总是目露凶光，往路边吐口水，要不就这样挑离他们最远的位置坐下。

“阿周那”收下了新颜料和梳子，用梳子挽住编成发辫的长发，垂着脑袋看迦尔纳试色。迦尔纳的画技自然不能和他同日而语，干脆拾起蘸红的笔画了一张地图，笔触挥洒有力，几欲穿透纸背，满纸夕阳萧索的颜色中，冲出一股杀气。

他和“阿周那”独处时，话也跟着“阿周那”变少了，但更自在了。“阿周那”没有异议，认可颜料确实是上乘品，迦尔纳就随手把画纸揉成一团，却被他抢了回来，小心摊开、吹干墨迹，抚平折痕。两人的动作自有一种相互呼应酬答的优美韵味，像皮影戏班跟着商队到村里歇脚时，贴在驴皮幕布后舞动的小小人形。

“我想他们已经搭好戏棚，准备报幕了。你真的打算陪我们干坐下去吗？”

女孩经迦尔纳诚恳提醒，脸上一红，才发现自己凑得太近了。“阿周那”根本没发现她：他还在出神，唇角咬着一缕白发，仍沉浸在只属于两人的长梦中。难怪他也看不见，迦尔纳的视线何等露骨。

她连忙一溜小跑，绕到村长家后门，跟他的厨娘交了差，才摸着发烧的腮，讪讪坐到戏棚下。台下人头攒动，她被挤到远远一个角落里，没想到迦尔纳后来先到，正靠在皮影师上场的过道边，跟夹着一本棉布纹样书的吉娜可说话。

……“迦摩依旧没给我回信。但是从伦敦到巴格达，所有御用买办都在问这匹布是谁的手笔。

你确定阿周那能想起他真正的名字吗？依我看他正在织一个茧，重新把自己封进去，而你是那个强行撕开茧的人。”

“我本就无意救他。我只想逼迫他认清他是谁。”

他们谈论“阿周那”的口气，果然就像在聊一个重病初愈的熟人。吉娜可听起来更忧虑一些，迦尔纳却太镇定了。“阿周那”之苏醒正在唤起他灵魂深处某种野蛮的特质。

“……你该记得，本来我是绝不敢一个人踏出家门的。从前父亲爱喂我吃芒果，还喜欢逗我绕他转圈，抱着他膝盖，口中称他就是我的世界。你莫非想以身犯险，瞧着我失去最后的亲人么？

老实说，你凝视阿周那的神情，宛然就在怀念那场大战。”

战争之于吉娜可，是撕裂的长袍，葬礼的灰烬，荒芜的田地与流血的沟渠，殊无一丝一毫的光荣可言；迦尔纳无疑却从这个词里看见了尘烟滚滚，车轮辘辘，箭落如雨，弓弦鸣响如雷，祭火熊熊，几欲舔舐映血残阳，辉映着一颗诞生在雪山之巅、朗月之下的明星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊引文来自阿特伍德《黑暗中的伊西斯》  
> ＊虽然说是安徒生的野天鹅pa实际上更像是羽衣传说/天鹅处女故事这个神话原型的延伸脑洞  
> ＊吉娜可关于父亲的回忆来自伽内什与其兄弟战神室建陀比赛谁能先绕世界三圈，结果伽内什绕着湿婆走了三圈从而获胜的神话，当然说成是吉娜可本人的回忆也没差


	3. Chapter 3

> 这时刽子手紧紧地抓住她的手。她急忙把这十一件衣服抛向天鹅，马上十一个美丽的王子就出现了。可是最年幼的那位王子还留着一只天鹅的翅膀作为手臂，因为他的那件披甲还缺少一只袖子——她还没有完全织好。
> 
> “现在我可以开口讲话了！”她说。“我是无罪的！”

“是吗？我只知道我是个误入歧途的猎人，见事往往不如你高明。”

“这种摆布着我的眼力既没有保全我的双亲，也拯救不了一心求死的你。阿周那是座睡着的雪山，只用百分之一二的力量维持着他现在的神识。你明知道他稍稍动念就能糟蹋年景，偏移地轴和潮汐，点燃整个世界来照亮一根蜡烛。”

“我和拉克希米谈过了。我会为我的决心负责到底。”

“……我准备先回勒克瑙一趟。迦摩隐匿市井，就算是我亲自出马，找她也要浪费一段时间，求你千万不要冒险。”

“不必了。你一旦踏出这座村庄，便别再打上山的主意。”

吉娜可难以置信：“你比谁都清楚，阿周那醒来会有此劫。为什么你非得……”

迦尔纳看似答非所问：“谁知道呢？天常有不测风云，雪山会苏醒，大海会干涸，太阳会熄灭，再壮丽的王朝和城市也会一朝归于衰微。我曾对这一切道理习以为常，坦然忍受，直到我被他的视线之箭射中胸膛，一道逾七千年之久无法愈合的伤口……他才是那个需要逃避我的人。”

台上的戏已演到了高潮，他们适时压低声音。銮铃催人，马蹄声疾，猴神伏身于浓密的树荫，守候着即将踏进魔王之岛，金鞍白马、佩剑带弓的王子。

阿夏是红着眼圈来拿补好的头巾的。

她的裙子被树丛挂破了一大条口子，还在路上摔了跤，膝盖处沾着一块泥水印子。“阿周那”对此不闻不问，进了被衣架隔开的里屋，取出缝补染晒一新的头巾交还给她。女孩终究没憋住眼泪，顺势坐在他脚边，小声哽咽起来。

“求求您别急着赶我走。我的小狗前天追兔子，跳进枯井里跌断了腿，爸爸断定他治不了，就抱着它往村外去了……对不起。我擦干脸马上下去。”

“阿周那”垂目打量着她，溢出白檀木清香的袍角微微擦着她鼻尖。女孩泪眼朦胧的视线也不禁注意到，他的衣服没有一根线头，没有一个针眼或纽扣。他朝阿夏摊开一只手，女孩省悟过来，嗫嚅着问：“什么都可以吗？”

“阿周那”漠然以对。她横下心来，捧出井栏挂住的雪白茸毛，小心翼翼放进他的掌心。“阿周那”盘腿坐到她身边，一手托起她裙摆，一手把小狗的毛捻成丝线，解下荷包，在她裙上飞针走线，转瞬便绣出那头栩栩如生的爱犬。

最后一针“阿周那”刺破了自己指尖，挤出一滴血，捺进布面，点上小狗的黑眼睛。它甩了甩尾巴，一如往常，绕着她裙角欢闹起来。

“阿周那”收拾好针剪，食指竖到唇边，对她做了个噤声的手势。魔法总会在你说破真相的时候破灭的吗？

她赶快回家，但是每走一步就忍不住理理裙子，回头确认小狗跟在她后头，下一个路口却和人撞了个满怀。

她揉着额头扶起来人，看清他的脸时瞪大了眼睛：“爸爸？”

原来她已长到父亲肩膀高了。阿加伊瞧起来疲惫又瘦小：“你来得正好。我托村长为你说了门亲事。”

……“别哭了。只是走个过场，你总得有个归宿的人家。”

黄昏，低垂柳枝兜住昏昏欲睡的星星。新人围着圣火绕行七圈，随邻村请来的老婆罗门念道：“我将是娑摩，你将是梨俱。我是天，你是地。”

前三圈新娘走在前面，她未来的丈夫拉着她走完了后四圈。拉克希米亲自帮她梳妆打扮，悄悄把一只金手镯套到她臂上。迦尔纳因事未能亲自到场观礼，还是托村长捎来了贺仪。

阿夏清早起床忙到现在，只用淡酒润了润嘴唇，粒米未进，隔着焚香烟气望着那个男孩的背影，生出一些不安的期盼。她眼角余光闪出一抹黑影，原是一只夜枭掠过了树梢。

“阿周那”趁众人不备，摸到马厩边，翻身骑上那匹等待他似乎有半生之久的黑马。迦尔纳送了那女孩两匝勒克瑙城里扎绣的平纹细布，夹进一张字条：“他们仍在崇拜徒有空名之神吗？”

他用红笔在礼单背面一笔一划，仔仔细细誊出一张标注着异邦文字的行军图来。

“阿周那”沿采药人常走的崎岖小道，出村朝迦尔纳捡到他的雪山纵马行去。树影斑驳，雨气积集，在他视线所不能及的角落，影与雾沉淀凝结，聚成一支披坚执锐的天兵。

他看也不看他们一眼，扯下腰间系着的纺锤和织梭，信手往身后掷去，应声在平地划出险峻高峰、幽深涧谷，一时拦住它们去路。顽石砸碎雨雾，激流冲散云霭，天界生灵精魂不灭，稍一阻滞，又幻化出新的形体，继续穷追不舍。

“阿周那”嘴唇动了动，两腿一夹马腹催马向前。他空出手，摘下鞍边的弓，上弦拉满，回身一箭把天兵射成爆散的细雾。黑马跑上断崖，他未等它们挣扎着重组阵型，撒手丢开弓，往崖下一扔。

黑马蹄声不歇，跃上长弓所变的虹桥，载着他彻底甩脱追兵。

山崖另一头植被渐显稀疏，已可望见披着零星雪顶的山峰。阿周那下了马，黑马还随着他走了几步，流露留恋之意。

“不行。外人不得擅入。”

他抚摸它的鬃毛，目送它化回晚霞的原貌，融入暮色之中。

他又是孤身一人，再次用双脚重温这条朝圣者踩出来的小路。

迦尔纳蹲在一块突出的山岩后，眼睛一眨不眨，观察着那支经隘口上山、正在埋灶造饭的军队。阿周那现身时他只点头示意，注视他越过自己，摘下发辫上的象牙梳，望空一抛。

梳子浑不着力，比落叶还轻。他们穷尽目力，才看清它震动群山、摇撼大地的落点。像象牙一样洁白的雪浪呼啸涌下山顶，不容异邦人呼救或辩解，一瞬间就填满了隘口。

“不可理喻。你就为这种琐事破除我的誓愿？”

无名之神声音发哑，吐字还有些含糊。那支闯进山谷的军队已被风雪抹掉了存在的痕迹，不再值得人或神牵怀关心。天人的目光凝定下来，暌违多年，落回迦尔纳身上，提醒着他他就是下一个被神罚锁定的目标。

“我想见你。还需要其他理由吗？”

“我闻到群主和欲魔的气味。她们已教导过你了，不自量力的蠢人的下场。”

“可惜哪，阿周那。你当然比我更熟悉诸神的恩典，但我唯独记得，以毗湿奴的大能，他也无从伤害家世清白、德行无亏的觐见者。”

神祗轻笑出来，他却久违地听出他的恼怒之情。

“你跟那群死人一样擅入圣地。还想啰嗦下去吗？”

“我有要事相求。既然你发誓修炼重返人世、历经困苦爱憎也沉默以对的苦行，总不会连我的请求都无力倾听。”

迦尔纳迎上前来，“阿周那”反而戒备地退后了一步。雪越下越大了，寒风割面，天色昏暗不见五指，他满心激荡，浑身血气如煮如沸，恍若重获苏利耶庇佑，身披黄金甲闯进比武场那一天。原来太阳也能如此贪婪无情，只为照耀两人而升上天空放射光热。

“我不会重蹈他们的覆辙了。要是你的愿望太荒唐无稽……”

他猛地把阿周那扑倒在雪地里，从怀中抖开旧衣，裹起他泛着青灰的皮肤。最后之神一时张口结舌，竟忘了推开他，摩挲着这裘物归原主、自己亲手织成的斗篷。

迦尔纳早就知道红色同样适合他，曙光锁住领口，金翅的迦楼罗鸟翻飞在他左肩上，阿周那坐了起来，蜷在天衣中的身形显得又小了一圈，宛然是村里那尊换上新装的黑天神像。雪已及膝，烈风灌满两人衣袍，迦尔纳目不转睛，唯恐下次眨眼他就要羽化登天，遗下一滩雪水。

“……他果然没撒谎。苏利耶的权能已被成功剥离，去往应在的归处了。”

“你就一味织布，从未费心探究过其他天衣的下落吗？”

“我既然发誓分割、归还多余的神力，天衣织成之后，便与它们断绝联系。我学会不作多余的计算，也不抱无谓的希望。你是第一个告诉我天衣确实生效的人。”阿周那的指尖拂过数个世纪前停机收针、颜色夺目一如昨日的袖口，“你身上没有太阳的味道。怎么回事？”

“村里的一对车夫夫妇收养了我。据他们所说我被发现时就裹着这件衣裳，充当孩子的襁褓。”

“你还是刹帝利吗？”

“我的养父母是拉其普特，足够支持我参军。”

阿周那扯了扯天衣前襟，兴味索然：“你又在侍奉谁？希腊人，波斯人，鞑靼人，还是欧洲人？”

“这有何区别？山下的人们依旧兄弟阋墙，同室操戈，沉溺于毒药、战争与谋杀。”

“说得是，我关心过度了。”破壳之神放开手，红衣如火升腾，几欲裹挟着他随风而去。他开始现出维持神之相，白发间探出一双苍角，双脚从此离开大地。

“我说过我讲完了吗？为什么你对‘奎师那’的话深信不疑？”

迦尔纳拽住天衣，否则阿周那就要晃晃悠悠被风刮走了。他吐气成雾，渐渐被砌成一尊雪人，落在阿周那身上的霜雪却像亘古之时便与他同在，天机偶然泄露，融化冰牢，才容他探进一只手，把神拉下九天。

“或许他确实为了安慰我，编造出天衣可以分离解放神力的说辞。这次轮回，我被你破除不开口的苦行，也无从验证其真假了。”阿周那无可无不可，在雪下露出飘忽的笑影，“你此刻的所思所想，就是我的答案。你觉得他有讲真话吗？”

“我想给你另一个选择，另一个答案。

我要走了。我答应过吉娜可，万一我大难不死，就去勒克瑙跟她报喜。倘若你回心转意，就停下这场雪，披上衣裳随我下山吧。”

风雪静默如初。迦尔纳迎着扑进眼里的粗粝雪粒，深一脚浅一脚转过身时，背上突然一沉，多出了一个人的重量。

两人相互扶持，背靠初升的朝日，慢慢朝来路走去。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了！！！！我最痛苦的一篇文
> 
> 本来就只是想写野天鹅里的梗+2.4 if神周还有一丝理智和人性大家都幸福快乐的END，神周听信了“黑”的话相信修炼不开口的苦行织好天衣就能一一解放自己吞噬的神的权能来赎罪，这辈子被哥解放了的故事，哥的定位同时等于原作里的国王和最小一个只穿着没织完的马甲的“天鹅”=哥哥
> 
> ＊结局处出现的雪山在设想中就是当年弓周晚年死在那里的山，所以故事舞台都是围绕摩诃原典发生的印度北部进行的


	4. 考据&后记杂谈

一些提到过的颜料来源

①（偏紫的）蓝色-阿富汗的青金矿

②靛色-印度本地的蓼蓝（希腊语中的“靛蓝”就是来自印度之意）

③钴蓝-青金矿伴生的铜

④（猩）红色-北非沙漠的胭脂虫

⑤茜红-欧洲的茜草

⑥正红-喜马拉雅山另一面的藏红花和朱砂

⑦明黄-印度本地就有的雌黄和藤黄

⑧石绿-孔雀石和绿松石

文中写到的皮影戏其实是印度尼西亚当地的艺术“哇扬戏”Wayang Kulit，由于东南亚受印度和中卝国文化辐射影响当地的Wayang Kulit确实有由摩诃婆罗多和罗摩衍那剧情改编而来的不少剧目，皮影师上场手腕上系着铃铛

虽然这篇写到的皮影画用了罗摩衍那剧情，就算凑齐2.4队友要素吧，脑内参照的是罗摩与掳走悉多的魔王罗波那正式开战的决战前夕，参考了一些泰国壁画【。】

当然印尼皮影戏出现在设想中是拉贾斯坦一带的北印度请当是一种都合

顺便一提罗摩衍那中罗波那所居的海岛Lanka就是今天的斯里兰卡

文里的陈设风物参考的是莫卧儿王朝时代(晚期)，所以神周恢复过来才会问迦现在他在侍奉鞑靼人还是欧洲人

包括迦送周东西那一幕我脑内想的也是莫卧儿风细密画春画

神周最后一针(笔)画眼睛复活阿夏的小狗的魔法参考自斯里兰卡为神像上色的“点睛”艺术

开始写野天鹅时我被主角披上/脱卝下羽衣或者天衣化为鸟类/神的主题迷住了，所以结合了一些亚洲的“羽衣传说”(在中国就是织女牛郎或者天仙配故事，在欧洲则是“天鹅处女”这一神话原型)，设计了神周织布赎罪→分解自己的神力→哥归还(前世的自己)天衣→与今世的神周团聚的大纲，不好意思还是写得有些仓促了

神周开始确实被哥冒犯到，不过他本质无所谓因为下个轮回再重新修炼不开口的苦行织天衣就可以了，神明的余裕

不开口这里既是野天鹅原文公主守口如瓶给天鹅织衣服的剧情，但也想到了唐传奇中的杜子春故事

哥归还的天衣的曙光和迦楼罗要素用了曙光之神阿鲁诺和金翅鸟迦楼罗本来是同胞兄弟(算亲缘还是苏利耶和因陀罗两个爹外加毗湿奴的异母兄弟)，阿鲁诺成为苏利耶御者，迦楼罗则是毗湿奴的坐骑

你骑你弟早有传统

**Author's Note:**

> 引文摘自《野天鹅》原文与拉什迪《佛罗伦萨的神女》


End file.
